


water and bones

by bossymarmalade (maggie)



Category: Lost
Genre: Character of Color, Chromatic Character, Deception, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-11
Updated: 2005-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie/pseuds/bossymarmalade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate was never that much into Disney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	water and bones

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for planned drugging  
> standard foreword: if i have written something problematic/oppressive to a marginalized group that you find hurtful, please please please don't think twice about telling me. i will never spew hate at you, will never attack you, and i will always thank you and make the change.

There weren't a lot of Korean girls in the part of Iowa where Kate grew up. There weren't a lot of Asian people, period. But she still knows the type regardless of ethnicity, because it's obvious in the precise way that Sun holds her head, in the smooth fine skin on her collarbone and inside her elbows, in the slow, almost arrogant way she opens and closes her eyes. Sun was a princess, back in Korea, and she doesn't need to tell Kate that because it's in her from toes to fingertips. Kate supposes that kind of thing is bred into the bone, the same way some people are bone-deep fucked up.

Kate pinches the tip of Sun's ring finger and watches it turn white under the nail, lets go, watches pink rush in and then does it again. Sun makes an amused, indulgent sound and tosses her pretty princess head on the scratchy Oceanic blanket they've wadded around Kate's backpack for a pillow.

"Stop it," she says, but she's not serious. Kate knows what Sun sounds like when she's serious. "I know what you can do," Kate says. She listens to the ocean rushing in to fill the silence--you can't even hear Sun breathe, she can hold herself so still--until Sun finally says, "I don't know if I want to," and now she's serious because her voice has scrolled into a lower, more intimate register, and Kate feels heat twist deep in her belly. It's kind of obscene how quickly she gets hot at the prospect of getting her own way, how much the words "i don't know" turn her on.

She shifts onto Sun, rocking her hips gently and watching Sun's mouth redden each time Kate's hipbone digs in, soft places, tropical warm. "It's okay," she whispers. Her own voice is harsh and crackly, sun- and salt-baked. "Nobody needs to know." Kate realizes she's still holding onto Sun's hand and she brings it to her face, dragging Sun's fingers across her lips, tasting salt and green. "We can be safe, you know so much about plants, you can put just enough to make him--"

Sun's fingers slide down to Kate's jaw and grip, thumb pressing into Kate's throat; Kate freezes and looks at Sun, who's staring up at her with sharp dark eyes. "I know," Sun says, finality in her voice, and Kate tells her, "okay," because in a minute she'll need to swallow and with Sun's strong thumb against her throat swallowing will be hard, and Kate doesn't want Sun to see that, doesn't want to look like she's struggling for anything, not in front of the princess. And Sun purses her mouth a little, and lets go just when Kate needs her to.

"Thank you," Sun says, and shifts her shoulders so her breasts push up against Kate while she tilts her chin to expose the elegant long line of her neck, courteous from beginning to end. Kate swallows, carefully, and bends her head to press her mouth against the corner of Sun's finely-turned jaw. Sun purrs and puts her arms around Kate's back, but Kate knows she's already planning how they're going to do this, turning options over in her mind. She can tell because Sun's fingers start pressing urgently into her shoulder blades.

"Bone-deep fucked," Kate mumbles, then laughs a little, light-headed. Sun says something icy in Korean in those posh tones and slides her hands down into Kate's panties, gripping Kate's hips and grinding up against her. They don't say anything else after that. They look into each others' eyes as they fuck, and they plan and they plot, and when Kate moans, "you could--" and Sun hisses, "--the water--" everything seems exactly as it should be.


End file.
